bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits! - Episode 45
Lost and Delirious is the forty-fifth episode of the Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits! season. It first aired on November 14, 2005 in Japan. Plot With B-Deus losing in the first match of the tournament, the Fire Spirits team has gotten their first victory. Vinnie V announces the second round will revolve around the "Devil Canyon" stage. This game puts the players over many floating rocky platforms hovering over a bottomless pit. The objective is to be the last B-DaPlayer standing. Like Enjyu did in the previous match, Terry McScotty volunteers to take part here while Boss Master chooses one of the twins to play and he picks Feresu. Terry jumps to a rock platform to prepare for his fight against Feresu. At the sound of "3...2...1...B-Fire!", the battle begins and Terry uses his Yokujinraigekimaru to shoot Feresu but she dodges this by jumping to another platform and shoots with her B-Daman, Platinum Wind; though Terry dodges it, the platform he was previously on has disintegrated. This becomes a wild goose chase with Feresu chasing Terry who jumps platform to platform while Feresu is hot on his tail. Terry takes advantage of the setting and utilizes his cape to glide through the sky as Feresu continues to shoot her. Gray notices how Terry and Feresu have grown stronger since their last encounters like during the tag-team match of Yamato Delgado and Aqulas versus Gray and Terry and especially when they fought the twins. Terry then surprises everybody as he loads his Split Shot and shoots it at Feresu, destroying the platform she was on and having her fall. While it seems like a win, at the snap of his fingers, Boss Master sends a random rocky platform to home-in on Terry who notices this but before he can do anything, it strikes him and makes him fall off. Feresu is able to land on another platform and when she finds Terry, she barrages him and cracks the platforms Terry lands on. Terry is now at all stakes and is at a disadvantage against Feresu. Despite what may be, Terry believes that he will never give up because of his friends and he will fight to the finish for them, no matter the opponent or objective. Inspiring the rest of his Fire Spirits teammates, Terry uses his B-Daman to blast a large pulse propelling him high up. He passes Feresu and all the rocky platforms for that matter, eventually reaching outer space where he actually lands on the moon. As he holds his breath there, Terry jumps off and heads for Earth, gets into its gravitational pull and burns up like a comet, heading for his target: Feresu. His speed increases drastically with a surprise toward everybody and blows Feresu, knocking her off balance and having her fall. Consequently, Terry has used up all of his power which damaged him from him being ablaze and falls into the bottomless pit. Although Feresu was headed for the same place, she was able to land on one rocky platform saving her and as a result, making her the winner of the match, despite Terry's best efforts. As Terry falls with the audience in shock, Joe Tetsunosuke, out of nowhere, in his flying costume sees Terry and swoops into the bottomless hole to catch Terry and bring him back into safety. There, the rest of Fire Spirits recoup with Terry and commend him with his work and inspirational speech out there, despite his loss. Joe bids them farewell and leaves while Fire Spirits now has to get ready for the upcoming third match. Major Events *Terry battles Feresu in the second round game: Devil Canyon. *Terry loses. Characters *Yamato Delgado *Tommi the Cat *Gray Michael Vincent *Terry McScotty *Bull Borgnine *Aqulas *Shin *Gunnos *Armada *Joe Tetsunosuke *Liena Grace Vincent *Mie Delgado *Bears *Vinnie V *B-Da Mage *Meowmigos *Boss Master *Eqūs *Feresu *Aztec Mask *Al Monkey B-Daman *Cobalt Blaster (Yamato's) *Chrome Harrier (Gray's) *Yokujinraigekimaru (Terry's) *Gatling Hades (Aqulas') *Golden Thunder (Eqūs') *Platinum Wind (Feresu's) Featured B-DaBattles Video Trivia *This episode's title is a reference to the 2001 Canadian film, Lost and Delirious. Gallery Preview Episode